The Purple Hole
by Oceasia
Summary: Purple Guy got into an accident one night. A few hours later, a hole appeared in the middle of the pizzeria. The animatronics and Jeremy discovered that they can use the hole to time travel. But will they unite and learn why the hole appeared and destroy it for good, or will they turn against each other and destroy all of space and time? Inspired by a roleplay i was in.


Saturday morning. A day that was supposed to be more relaxing than pretty much any other day of the week. Not for him, though. He had murdered 5 innocent children inside a pizzeria the week before, and to make it worse, it wasn't even the first time he did it. He had also done it 4 years ago, in the previous version of the pizzeria. He had always find it funny that the place eventually got shut down last year because of what he did. But even before that, he had killed 1 more children outside of a diner. Simply put, he had been there since the beginning, and he came back. He always does.

He put on his purple outfit and got in his purple car. He drove to the pizzeria, and when he arrived at the parking lot, he was stared at suspiciously by the day shift guard standing at the entrance. He had met him a few days ago. He admits the new day shift guard is really a nice guy. Sad that he's not. He then realized that he forgot what the guy's name is. He walked closer, and can then see his nametag. Jeremy Fitzgerald, it said. As he walked to the entrance, he was immediately stopped by Jeremy, who gives him an angry look. _Not how you should act to someone older than you, kiddo._

"Geez, Jeremy, what's up with blocking me and stuff?" He said.

"Seriously? You've got the whole company coming after you, and you're as calm as a flower." Jeremy replied.

After he murdered the 5 children a week ago, he removed the evidence by deleting the security footage and throwing the golden suit into the back room. He reported to the company that he found the bodies lying around when he got to the pizzeria just before midnight, and then also complained about the animatronics trying to get into his office. He was lying about it, of course, but in the end, he got moved to the day shift, and the company even helped him by removing the bodies and throwing them somewhere.

His position is replaced by Jeremy. It all seemed fine for him until the police was inevitably informed of the missing children by their parents. They showed up to investigate the pizzeria. The main suspect for the murders would obviously be the night guard, which is him. The company figured that out pretty quickly, but because they don't have much evidence against him, they decided to fire him. His position is then replaced by Jeremy again. Soon after, the police found the suit he used to murder the children.

After a moment of silence, he finally replied to Jeremy.

"Well, I have absolutely nothing to hide." He confidently said.

"Yeah, right. I have a feeling you have something to do with the murders. Those animatronics have been acting unusual. They never attacked me or anything, but they did enough to keep me on alert. And who could mess up their systems without being caught? The previous night guard, of course."

That's another thing. He had tampered with the animatronics' facial recognition system, so that they can't call the police on him or whatever they do once they spotted someone doing an act of crime.

"Just let me in. As I said, I have nothing to hide."

"Oh, I'll let you in. At least I'll have someone to blame if another kid goes missing." Jeremy said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

He then walked into the pizzeria with Jeremy by his side, making sure he doesn't do anything to the kids. Jeremy also thinks he's involved in the murders that took place 4 years ago, but has no way to prove it. Nobody has a way to definitively prove he's involved in anything, even though the logic is against him. As they walked in, the situation is pretty much as expected. There are kids running around the place, watching the animatronics perform on stage, tearing the fox apart. Jeremy has no idea how it could possibly move at night. It should be physically impossible.

He and Jeremy then walked into the office. The room is rather impractical, especially for defense against supposedly aggressive animatronics. Without a door, there was nothing separating the room and the hallway, which means the animatronics can easily just go walk into the office. Even if they can't, the room has two ventilation systems that aren't closed, which is also conveniently big enough for the animatronics to crawl through.

"It's been a very long time since I was the night guard!" He said, as he makes himself feel comfortable by sitting on the chair.

"It's only been a week. Don't exaggerate with me." Jeremy replied.

"A lot of things can happen in a week, Jeremy. From here on out, it's only going to feel longer."

"Yeah, whatever. Get off that chair, I'm the guard here!" Jeremy shouted, as he pushed him out of the chair and proceeds to sit on it himself.

"Sitting in the office is more relevant when you're the NIGHT guard, which you're clearly not. Who's the new night guard anyway?"

"I have no idea. Well, it used to be some guy named Fritz, who worked here last night, but he got fired a few hours ago."

"Fired after one night? That has to be a new record or something. Well, I'm off now. Bye, Jeremy!" He said, as he walked away from the office, leaving Jeremy surprised.

"Where are you going? You've been here, for what, 50 minutes? I thought you'd be here all day. Don't be so inconsistent."

"Sometimes consistency can be bad thing. As I said, from here on out, it's only going to get longer!" He then disappeared completely from Jeremy's field of vision.

Jeremy then remembered what he said about sitting in the office being more relevant as the night guard. He decided to take his advice. He sighed, and then continued to do his job.

He wasn't going to let Jeremy go just like that. He has a plan. It's obvious that murdering those 5 children didn't damage the pizzeria's popularity that much, but its fate is hanging in the balance. One more push should be enough to shut the place down for good. And that's what he's planning to do tonight. To kill Jeremy and to shut down the pizzeria. He knows what he's doing, even without having access to delete security footage. Instead, he will destroy the cameras by shooting them. He knows where every one of those cameras are located. All that knowledge just for this one night.

As the sun sets, he begins to drive to the pizzeria. He's not being hasty, as on the weekends, the pizzeria stays open longer. Jeremy would still be there right now. If he can persuade Jeremy to go outside the pizzeria and talk to him for a while, he can kill him with no eyewitnesses, destroy the animatronics with the axe he brought, and if necessary, kill the night guard. The plan would be perfect if he can just get past the talking with Jeremy stage.

Unfortunately for him, he may never know if the plan would've worked or not. All of a sudden, a truck slams into his car, sending it rolling down a hill. When it finally stopped, he had time to think about what happened. He shouldn't have thought about the plan while driving. It all seemed real to him. Too real, actually. He was too immersed with his imagination that he didn't notice he passed the red light. He chuckled at what just happened. He can barely move his body, and is quickly losing the ability to think properly. After a few minutes, he passed out.


End file.
